


[本马达] [角色衍生]·无题·pwp

by styja



Category: American (US) Actor RPF
Genre: Alpha Doug, Alpha Ivan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben Affleck & Matt Damon characters, Elysium background, M/M, Omega Max, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:11:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/styja/pseuds/styja
Summary: 这是一篇极乐空间背景的本呆角色衍生。Alpha Ivan （逆转王牌）/ Omega Max（极乐空间）;  Alpha Doug （城中大盗）/ Omega Max===========================3P / 双性O / 无剧情 / 一发完





	[本马达] [角色衍生]·无题·pwp

一具赤裸的躯体躲藏在房间角落的阴影中。

他不安地扭动着，像是着了魔。汗水薄薄的覆满全身，在仅有的微弱光源下，让他看起来像是镶了一层闪亮的边。

房间里的气味沉重而甜腻，就像是窖藏多年的酒一样厚重。

又一阵热潮袭来，在他的体内激起疼痛。他觉得一切都空空荡荡的，想要被填满的欲望让他顾不得羞耻。

太疼了。疼得他手都在发抖。但他还是设法翻了个身，一边用力在地毯上蠕动摩擦，一边再次将手指探进身后那个湿润滑腻的地方。

只是撬开一点，体液就像泉涌一样把手指整个打湿，还有一些沿着指缝一点点渗到掌心里。已经太多年没有经历过发情期的Max呜咽着发出一声长叹。

他直接插了两根手指进去，指尖在里面搅弄着，试图缓解体内不断涌来的又疼又痒的感觉。但是远远不够。他够不到那片让他最难受的地方，只能在穴口附近刮擦抓挠。

空出来的另一只手紧紧抓在胸口。难受至极的时候，Max就会在乳头上掐一把，希望用其它地方的疼痛引开注意力。原本就皮肤偏薄的Max，在情潮的冲击以及自虐般的行径下，胸口已经遍布着深一道浅一道的红印。

如果说这些都足以让人难受到哭泣，那么那个地方，那个Max隐藏了很多年，久到连他都已经遗忘的秘密此时此刻则叫嚣着强调它的存在，让Max几乎陷入疯狂。

他的手扯动了一下，牵动会阴处的肌肤，也牵动到那个地方：躲藏在在他颤抖的囊袋，以及一张一合努力吞咽着自己手指的后穴之间的，那个本不应该存在的入口。

_事情为什么会变成这样。_

Max啜泣着。液体沿着他的眼角落下，分不清那是汗水还是眼泪，在天鹅绒上晕开一朵小小的花。花朵随着不断绽放最终混入那一滩早就被甜腻汗水晕湿的深色当中。

他只想当一个普通工人，在机器卫兵工厂里出卖劳力，挣一日三顿饱饭。他很久以前就金盆洗手了。他偷车，存了笔钱，然后冒着生命危险躺到黑市医生的手术台上，不惜到鬼门关走了一遭，就是为了能让自己变成一个完整的，独立的，再也不用依赖别人的人。以及……变成一个和其他人一样的人。

他花了很多年时间，每天过着提心吊胆的日子，吃了很多苦，就为了让自己能从“贫民窟出身的omega”的悲惨命运里逃离。

他运气不错，挺了过来，不但彻底丢弃了那些会让他失控，让他一不小心就陷入万劫不复境地的腺体、生殖腔，也将自己的那个秘密永远埋葬起来。至少他以为是那样。

可是这一切就在他遭遇事故、目睹了Julio的死之后，在Spider洗脑般的利诱下分崩离析。

他本来有能力可以谈到一个更好的价码，但是对死亡的恐惧让他失去了理智思考的能力。他答应了Spider的条件，袭击了John Carlyle——那个从极乐空间来到地球这个垃圾场上的贵族们的代表和监工。

他没想过会得到“刀锋”程序，更没料到那东西居然能够撼动那些上等人赖以生存的根基。他原本只希望能偷渡到上面，用治疗仪清除自己受到的辐射伤害，而不是连同他身上那些希望舍弃的东西都一并找回来。

但说什么都晚了。

Spider的计划失败了。

然后他落入了暴君的手心。

 

 

***

 

 

Ivan踏进屋子的一刹那，扑鼻而来浓郁的omega甜香几乎将他击倒。

自制力发出噼里啪啦的响声，原始的欲望四处流窜，企图挣脱桎梏，获得统治权。

关上门，脱下西服，取下领带，解开领口的扣子，露出一小片毛发蜷曲的胸膛。

他能看到omega的信息素流得到处都是。越是往那个角落的地方，甜味就越浓郁，像潮水一般，先是覆盖了脚踝，而后又没及膝盖。等到Ivan最终站在距离Max不足两米的地方时，信息素已经快要淹过头顶了。

自从意外知道眼前这个暴民是一个omega，而且还是那种极其罕见的，拥有前后两套完整生殖腔的omega之后，Ivan就舍不得将他杀了喂狗了。而他的兄弟Doug则成了另一个知道这个秘密，并且要求也分一杯羹的同谋。

Ivan高高在上地站在那里，看着Max用手指寻找安慰。这种情形他见的多了。当热潮汹涌而至的时候，omega的理智就会被欲望的火焰燃烧殆尽。他们会匍匐在自己的alpha脚下，希望alpha能缓解他们体内燃烧着的痛苦。如果那个omega还没有被标记，那么他就会不惜一切地哀求每一个在他身边出现的alpha。

就像现在，Max软软地伸出手，像离水的鱼一样扭动身体，试图勾到Ivan的脚踝一样。

“你知道我是谁吗？”

他看到Max点着头，蓝眼睛却失焦一般茫然地望着前方。

“求我。告诉我你们是怎么想到偷袭John Carlyle的？上面……在这里，有你们的同伙吗？”

Max听不懂Ivan的话。他离开贫民窟的地下帮派已经很久了，久到他如今只认得其中一小部分人。这有什么关系吗？他不知道Spider的组织究竟有多广，也不知道Spider是不是买通了极乐空间里的人。他唯一知道的就只有两件事：Julio死了，以及“刀锋”程序现在在他的脑子里。

烟草和皮革的气味从Ivan身上源源不断散发出来。那个气味就像雨露一样，淋在Max燥热干涸的躯体上，让他的身体叫嚣出更多渴望。

热流一股又一股地往下涌动，水液不受控制从他前后两个孔洞里往外渗。体内的抽痛更严重了。

Ivan看过许多发情期的omega，他一眼就辨别出Max的确已经濒临极限，而不是在耍什么贫民窟的小花招。

没关系，该死的人都已经死了，剩下的人则尚未而且也永远不会有机会窥视到“刀锋”程序的真面目。他有大把时间可以从眼前这个omega身上榨出那些暴民的情报。

说到omega，Ivan想起自己忙于工作，已经好久没有品尝过不带任何alpha气息的omega了。在极乐空间，稀有的omega总是得到保护，而那些从下面带上来的，又大多是专门干这一行的。毕竟在贫瘠而又混乱的地球上，出卖肉体是omega们最普遍的求生手段。

所以Max算是Ivan捡到的、在“刀锋”程序以及挫败贫民暴乱以外的一个附加的惊喜。想到眼前这具被情潮染成粉色，呻吟扭动，比自己小了一大圈的躯体花了如此多的时间精力，就为了能活得更有尊严，Ivan虽不削一顾，但心里还是对Max有了一些小小的敬佩。

大手覆上omega汗津津的躯体，手指沿着侧身柔和的曲线一路往下，最后流连在Max雪白挺翘的屁股上。Ivan狠狠地捏了捏那两团弹手的臀肉，得到一声淫浪的叹息，满意地将Max从地上抱起来丢到房间中央的大床上。

很快脱掉碍事的衣物，Ivan露出令人骄傲的健美体魄，以及比他的体魄更让人印象深刻的巨物，走到床边。

Max被巨大的阴影笼罩住。他迷茫地望向Ivan，蓝眼睛里噙着泪，视野一片模糊。Alpha散发出的烟草和皮革的气味浓烈到呛鼻。

“啊！”和体内的钝痛完全不同的，仿佛撕裂般的痛楚从后面那个穴口传来，让Max忍不住尖叫。Ivan看着身下的omega，看到那处湿软的穴口正在努力吞咽自己，突然意识到对于Max来说，自己仍旧过于巨大了。这不是一个有着丰富经验，在许多alpha中间游走的omega。据Max自己坦白的，他脱离omega的身份已经将近二十年。治疗仪让Max的身体恢复到腺体切除手术之前，而今天，则是Max重新变回一个完整的omega之后第一次发情。

就算Max的身体如今和其他omega一样，都是为了更好地承受alpha的进攻而构造的；就算Max已经湿得一塌糊涂，身体分泌的润滑液体已经将入口弄得又湿又软，Ivan傲人的尺寸带给Max的依旧是痛苦多于欢愉。

也许是因为不管怎样alpha都有一份保护omega的本能，也许是因为Max多多少少让Ivan印象深刻，总之当看见omega那张巴掌大的小脸皱在一起，咬着嘴唇将疼痛吞回肚子里的样子时，Ivan停了下来，欺身将Max搂在怀里，直到接纳他的甬道缓缓放松，才又往前继续挺进。

 

 

***

 

 

Doug走进屋子的时候，迎面就看见自己的双胞胎兄弟正压在那个暴民身上狠艹。

“嗨，老弟。”Ivan双手按在Max腰上，一边凶蛮地挺跨，一边对着Doug打了个招呼。房间里四处都是情欲的气味，地上散落着几个塑料瓶，里面的电解质饮料已经喝完了。

Doug皱起眉头，迎来的却是兄长玩味以及有些无赖的笑容。

“所以好事都让你占尽了？”

“这个嘛，你为什么不自己来看看？”Ivan快速冲刺了几下，然后往外退了一些，挺住不动了。他大腿肌肉紧绷，Doug一看就知道他现在正在把精液一股股浇灌到那个omega体内，也许不是生殖腔，但谁知道呢？可能那里已经满了。

Max抽搐着发出呻吟。他趴在床上，要不是从喉咙里挤了点声音出来，简直看上去就像死了一样。在他身上，原本大大小小代表着贫民窟艰苦生活的伤痕都让治疗仪修复了。如今在光滑而又粉白的皮肤上，取而代之的是一道道红印，有些是Ivan给的，有些则是他自己弄出来的。

“怎么样？”

“什么怎么样？”

“想不想试试那个？”Ivan和他弟弟不同的是，他永远都不会被任何道德束缚。所以他当上了总督，而Doug只能是个议员。

不过在面对暴民的问题上，极乐空间的人都站在同一个立场。

_他们和下面的人不一样。_

_没有为什么。事情就是这样。他们的智慧决定了这支种族的未来，而那些生活在垃圾场里的人，他们总有一天会随着时间消亡。_

于是Doug也脱掉了自己的外套——将它们挂在衣帽架上——然后向他的兄弟走了过去。

Max已经浑身使不出一点力气。他体内的热潮暂时有一些退去。在Ivan占有他，贯穿他，然后将他后方的内里蹂躏了一遍之后，Max的理智有一些回来了。他睁开眼睛，看到另一张和魔鬼一模一样的脸，朝他一步步靠近。

“不……求你……”

“听，他在求你呢老弟。”

Max感觉到突然的失重。他从头到脚都笼罩在Ivan的信息素下，让他本能地臣服。然后，他无助地靠在强悍的alpha身上，看着他将自己抱起来，走到一张豪华沙发躺椅上。

Ivan坐下，然后就着这个姿势，已经又一次挺立起来的凶器毫不留情地把怀里的omega再度贯穿。

Max猛地坐到Ivan身上，感受到体内那根东西笔直往上顶，几乎直接冲进了他的生殖腔。他嘶哑地尖叫着，身体本能扭动。

Ivan一把捞到Max胸前，一边紧紧钳制着omega，一边揉捏着omega柔软的胸部。他很满意Max胸肌的状态——并不单薄，但也不算强壮。捏在手里的肉感恰到好处。然后，他空闲的另一只手抄起Max的一条腿，将之抬高打开到极限。

Max羞愧地紧闭双眼。他的秘密早就保不住了，但是他依旧不希望在任何人的眼睛里看到自己的那个部分。

在Ivan和Max结合的位置上方，那个流满体液，因为遭到冷遇而一张一合翕动着的入口，如今在Doug面前一览无余。

“你没干他？”

“我给你留了一半。好兄弟，咱俩打娘胎里就什么都一人一半，这个当然也一样。”

 

 

***

 

 

当Max终于明白Ivan和Doug想做什么的时候，他将最后一丝力气花在了抗拒和挣扎上，然后很快就把精力全浪费了。

Omega最后还是在本能面前屈服了。

Max不是什么英雄人物，也和“狠角色”这个词没有关系。他不过是一个不得不踩进蜘蛛网然而又无力逃脱的飞虫。说什么总有一天会带着大家去那个美丽而充满希望的地方，那只不过是抚养他的奶奶给他的一个梦——在他还能做梦的时候。

汗水沿着额角流到眼睛里，和那些泪腺分泌出来的生理盐水混在一起，然后盈满眼眶又从眼角顺着脸颊滑落。

Max感觉不到悲伤，也不再恐惧。他有些麻木地看着面前的alpha。他们拥有一模一样的脸。他，以及他身后的，正在深深浅浅地进出他身体的那个人。

他看到Doug屈身向前，半跪在沙发躺椅的边缘，然后从双胞胎兄弟的手里接过任务，将他的双腿往两边分地更开，几乎要将那两条不停发抖的大腿折断。

当狰狞巨物贯穿前面的入口时，omega发出了凄惨的悲鸣。

这种悲戚并非来自痛苦。前后夹击他的两个alpha也许的确是暴君，但至少在这一刻，在怀里抱着omega的时候，比起Max曾经在贫民窟目睹过的那些，他们多多少少算得上“绅士”。Max的悲哀来自于他感受到的欢愉。那种不再空虚，终于被彻底填满的感觉。那种满足感时时刻刻强调着他的众不同，也时时刻刻强调着他的身份。

伴随着Ivan和Doug仿佛商量好一般的节奏交错的律动，Max发出微弱但不间断的呻吟。快感如海浪一般推耸，而且这一次，浪更高，更持久，让Max不再落下。

两套完整的生殖腔让Max比其他omega有了更多需求，也让他在被alpha占有时，比其他omega有更多快感。

生殖腔在顶弄中颤抖着开了条缝，伴随着身体痉挛，又一股液体从生殖腔里涌出来浇灌在Ivan以及Doug的凶器上。兄弟俩看到Max眼神涣散，间或还翻了两下白眼，觉得时机差不多了。

他们隔着怀里的omega在空中交换了一个确认的眼神，然后在各自的下一次冲刺时用力顶到尽头。

Doug感觉到背上一阵刺痛。Max尖叫着，手指抠进Doug的背，留下两条血痕。

他们同时顶开了Max前后两个生殖腔。

撕裂的疼痛像是闪电，割裂了风雨交加的天空，然后又被更高更凶猛的海浪掩盖。

Max无意识地扭动，像是真正地在生死边缘挣扎。他没办法控制自己。他的脑海里除了电闪雷鸣之外什么都没有。他不知道他是谁，他在哪儿，也忘记发生了什么。但Ivan没有忘记。他伸长手臂抓紧Max的手腕，将它们从自己兄弟流血的背上抓下来箍紧。同时Doug也没闲着。他龇牙压住Max的大腿，将它们固定住。

兄弟俩在Max体内迅速成结。他们将Max的生殖腔撑开到极限，仿佛再涨大一些就会把生殖腔顶破一样。他们甚至感觉到了对方——感觉到他们的结隔着两层薄膜碰到了彼此。然后他们一左一右咬上Max颈部颤抖肿胀的腺体。

Ivan和Doug把他们的信息素注入Max体内，同时将自己的种子浇灌进omega的生殖腔，将两个生殖腔一点一点地填满，直到再也装不下任何其它东西。

三个人像雕塑一般静止了好一会儿，直到穹顶模拟出的最后一缕阳光消失的时候，他们才缓慢分开，带着一种神圣的姿态，重新变成独立个体。

Max没有发出声音。在标记的过程中他就已经失去了意识，而且得过好一阵才会醒来。Ivan和Doug看着Max，认识到他们除了DNA之外，还共同拥有了别的——他们共同拥有一个omega。

这一切有些始料未及。不管Doug心里怎么想，至少对Ivan来说，在游戏开始的时候他并没有真的这样打算。

他看着Max的脸庞。当omega闭上眼睛，不再带着或者畏惧、或者厌恶、或者祈求的眼神看着他的时候，Ivan觉得有些事情变得更美好了。

“他现在看上去像一个毫无防备的天真孩子。”Doug没有把心里想的说出来。他不知道之后他会怎样面对今天的一切。他并不恨那些暴民，也不恨地球上的人。他们只是生活在另一个世界的陌生人，一些样貌上和他相似的、一堆代表了不同内容的数字。Doug认为他永远都不会和那些人有什么交集，就像极乐空间里绝大部分人认为的一样。

但是在今天事情显然不同了。当标记了Max之后，Doug心底产生了一个想法。他拥有眼前这个人，至少拥有他的一半。那是他的，而且很有可能在不久的将来，这个人会给他带来新的生命。Doug不知道Ivan心里是不是也这么想——通常他们的想法也会不约而同的相似。

不过既然对外宣称所有的暴民都已经击毙，那么他还有很多时间来慢慢思考这个问题。当然也会和Ivan仔细讨论。


End file.
